ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Silent Fist
Were you looking for the martial art? The Art of the Silent Fist is the second episode of the third season and 28th overall episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninjas' efforts to evade the Digital Overlord's Nindroid minions while learning the secrets of the Techno Blades, which are the only way to save Ninjago from the technological menace. Synopsis The ninja, pursued by Nindroids, retreat to Sensei Garmadon's monastery. While Zane is guarding the Techno-Blades, he captures P.I.X.A.L., who was attempting their theft. After hacking her, the team is ambushed by Nindroids. After escaping the ambush, Lloyd and Garmadon escape to Nya's Samurai X cave, while the ninja head to Ninjago City's power station, infiltrating the city using a circus train. Once inside, they are met with the Min-Droid. The ninja manage to use the Nindroids' lasers to destroy the power station, but this comes at the momentary loss of P.I.X.A.L., with her last words at the time, "we are compatible?" to Zane, who was by her side and responded yes. Plot The streets and parks of New Ninjago City are nearly deserted, its citizens fleeing in droves after the previous battle. A citizen unlucky enough to not make it out of the city spots a vending machine which offers him a drink. Suddenly, a Nindroid helicopter comes and scans the civilian. Identifying the man as not being one of its Ninja targets, the helicopter moves on to the next sector while the civilian runs away in fear. Meanwhile in Borg Tower, P.I.X.A.L. extracts the Golden Power that Lloyd used on a Security Mech, but it is not enough to create a body for the Overlord. Infuriated by his current condition, the Overlord, now in control of Cyrus Borg, turns his attention to the captured Master Wu, probing his memory to find out where the Ninja are hiding. Just outside of Garmadon's Monastery, the Ninja are busy hiding their vehicles. Nya gives Lloyd a techno suit to disguise him from any aerial drones. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers to stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (who is now "Sensei Garmadon") forbids any weapons in his monastery. While the Ninja hang out with Garmadon's students, Misako catches Nya staring at Jay and Cole. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about The Art of the Silent Fist. His son Lloyd volunterrs to battle him, only to be defeated in a training session. Garmadon uses the technique to defeat his son by avoiding his blows. The lesson continues when everyone practises the martial art in pairs. Meanwhile, outside of Monastery, Zane discovers that the Techno Blades are gone. He searches the area and soon finds P.I.X.A.L., who had stolen the blades. Zane manages to catch her and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Master Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. During the battle the Nindroids break off a part of Zane. The Ninja successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys the Ninjas' vehicles. After that, the Ninja decide to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya stay together while Nya sends Lloyd and Garmadon to her secret Samurai X Cave where they find vehicles to use. She also gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop the Overlord's virus from controlling all the machines in Ninjago. After the Overlord sees that Cryptor was unable to catch the Ninja, he activated Nindroid MechDragon to destroy them. Next day, the ninja use a circus truck as transport to the power station. During the trip Nya talks to the boys about rebooting the system, but Jay says that if the shuting down the power turns off the Nindroids, P.I.X.A.L will also stop working, then Cole tells her not to say Zane if he doesn't know about it. Kai ask everyone where Zane is. Meanwhile, P.I.X.A.L. repairs Zane who is damaged after the battle. Suddenly, she notices his heart, a technology unfamiliar to her. When she tries to examine the heart, it hurts Zane. The female android apologizes him stating that she is curious to why he is so different. Zane tells her that everyone is different, but P.I.X.A.L. dismisses it and leaves. Lloyd and his father see that Zane's falcon lands on dragon's skeleton. When Lloyd presses the button with the Samurai X sign, the door opens. As he and his father enter inside, they pick an all-terrain vehicle named Proto Sam-X and drive away to expendite their travel. As night falls, Nya talks with Cole, and gets caught by Kai. A few seconds later, they arrive at the station, but guarded by Nindroids. P.I.X.A.L. decides to stay back as she isn't designed to combat. Later, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay and Nya manage to get inside but can't find a way to break the power charge protecting the power source. When Zane notices that P.I.X.A.L. has started fighting the Nindroids to help the Ninja, he decides to go out to help her. The other Ninja try to stop him, but they fail. While Cole opens the door and Zane exits the power station, Min-Droid jumps inside and starts fighting the Ninja. Meanwhile, in Ninjago's Higway, Lloyd is drinking water in a lake while his father rests. Suddenly, he is shocked when notices that MechDragon comes and spots him as the Golden Ninja. He quickly gets into the vehicle with Garmadon, and they start getting away. While the Dragon starts attacking, Lloyd fires weapons at it, but still can't destroy it. Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L. who climbed to the station to help Ninja. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower. Inside the station, Cole fights Min-droid who fires the laser at the charge, which damages the power source's protective glass shell. Then Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids inside to destroy the charge. When Nya opens the door, Nindroids start firing lasers and break the glass. Min-droid later tries to kick him, but hits the glass falling into charge, which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L., who gets shut down. Lloyd and Garmadon then escape the MechDragon which falls down, because of power source diasabling, and gets destroyed. After that Lloyd thinks that he should return, but his father tells him that the ballance is shifted. At the end the couple continues their journey on foot. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Magician - Michael Adamthwaite *Man - Brent Miller *Min-Droid - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nindroid Warrior - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago ** Ninjago City *** Borg Tower ** Garmadon's Monastery ** Samurai X Cave ** Wind Farms Power Station ** Ninjago's Highway Trivia * While the Overlord searches Master Wu's memory, him losing the katana as a child, meeting Kai, fighting Garmadon in his dimension, being eaten by the Great Devourer, emerging from the snake's ruins unharmed, Lloyd becoming the Golden Ninja, being hugged by Misako, and reunited with his purified brother can be seen. * This episode features the Ninjas' first battle with the Nindroids. * The Samurai X Cave is introduced in this episode, explaining where Nya kept the Samurai Mech and arsenal following the move to Ninjago City. * This marks Misako's only speaking appearance in the third season. * Lloyd uses the technique his father teaches him this episode (this being the Art of the Silent Fist) against him in "Green Destiny." Gallery MoS28NinjagoCity.png MoS28RoadMess.png MoS28StreetMess.png MoS28Playground.png MoS28RoadLights.png MoS28DrinksMachine.png MoS28CitizenTryingToTakeTheDrink.png MoS28ICantTakeADrink.png MoS28CitizenLocated.png MoS28SectorCleaned.png MoS28SearchingOfGoldenNinjaContinue.png MoS28BorgTowerInSmoke.png MoS28StartingUploadingTheEnergy.png MoS28PIXALControlsComputer.png MoS28GoldenEnergyExtraction.png MoS28PressingButton.png MoS28BorgOffice.png MoS28PlatformUp.png MoS28BlackBox.png MoS28BlackBoxOpens.png MoS28MaterializationStart.png MoS28Reconstruction.png MoS28Rematerialization.png MoS28ExtractionPaused.png MoS28FailedReconstraction.png MoS28TerrfiedPIXAL.png MoS28DarkEnergy.png MoS28Computer.png MoS28Overlord.png MoS28OverlordTalkingToPIXAL.png MoS28FindTheGoldenNinja.png Pixal304.png MoS28TheGoldenNinjaMustBeMine.png MoS28LocationMonitoring.png MoS28IKnowWhereAreNinjas.png MoS28TellItWu.png MoS28IllNeverTellYou.png MoS28YouNoYourMemoryYes.png MoS28LetsReadYourMemory.png MoS28ReadingTheMemory.png MoS28ThatATimeSequence.png MoS28WusMemory.png MoS28MonasteryView.png MoS28HidingTheVechicles.png MoS28EarthMechHidden.png MoS28TakeNewSuitLloyd.png MoS28ILikeTheNewClothe.png MoS28HiMother.png MoS28LloydAndMother.png MoS28WhyAreYouThere.png MoS28Misako.png MoS28WheresMyFather.png MoS28WheresGarmy.png MoS28MisakoAboutMasterGarmadon.png MoS28JayAndZane.png MoS28ComeOnEveryone.png MoS28WalkingToMonastery.png MoS28ThatMyHusbandPromised.png MoS28WhatAboutTechnoBlades.png MoS28ZanesStaying.png MoS28YoureRightZane.png MoS28GoodLuckZane.png MoS28ZaneWithTechnoBlades.png MoS28GarmadonsHouse.png MoS28EnteringMonastery.png MoS28OutsideOfMonastery.png MoS28Arrival.png MoS28Children.png MoS28YoureFine.png MoS28ImStillFine.png MoS28NinjasSeeRunningChildren.png MoS28ChildrenMeetLloyd.png MoS28NobodyStillLikesYou.png MoS28HiChildren.png MoS28Nya.png MoS28NinjaAndStudents.png MoS28FacesWord.png MoS28TwoBoyOneHeart.png MoS28NyaAboutColeAndJay.png MoS28NinjaWithChildern.png MoS28NyaInLove.png MoS28DeactiatedTechnoBlades.png MoS28ZaneInChargeOf.png MoS28MonasteryNight.png MoS28GarmadonsMonasteryTrainingRoom.png MoS28NinjaReaction.png MoS28GarmadonAndHisAssistant.png MoS28HiSon.png MoS28HiFather.png MoS28GarmadonWalks.png MoS28JayTalkingToCole.png MoS28JayGetsHitOnHead.png MoS28BeQuietAndListen.png MoS28ListenUpDearStudents.png MoS28GarmadonTeachesSomethingNew.png MoS28ArtOfSilentFistIntroduction.png MoS28WhoFirst.png MoS28ICanGo.png MoS28FinalBattleRoundTwo.png MoS28AttackMeSon.png MoS28NoMoreEnergyPlease.png MoS28ChildrenLaughingToLloyd.png MoS28FirstAvoid.png MoS28BalanceIsEverywhere.png MoS28YourEnemyDefeatsHimself.png MoS28LloydAndGarmadonArtOfSilentFist.png MoS28LloydFighting.png MoS28LetHimTireHimself.png MoS28Concentration.png MoS28LloydsAttack.png MoS28GarmysNextAvoid.png MoS28OhFather.png MoS28LloydFace.png MoS28OKStudents.png MoS28GarmyTalking.png MoS28InjuriedLloyd.png MoS28StudentsLaughing.png MoS28FacePlam.png MoS28Energy.png MoS28CalmDownSon.png MoS28SorryFather.png MoS28YouLetAngryControl.png MoS28TakeYourGroups.png MoS28TakingTheGroups.png MoS28JayVSKai.png MoS28WellDone.png MoS28UnknowingZane.png MoS28TechnobladesMissing.png MoS28ZaneObservates.png MoS28ZaneChasingThief.png MoS28StopThief.png MoS28ZaneInAir.png MoS28PIXALDiscovered.png MoS28ZaneSeesPIXAL.png MoS28DeletingOldAndroidModel.png MoS28HardFight.png MoS28ZaneFightingPIXAL.png MoS28PIXALTree.png MoS28ZaneRope.png MoS28PIXALGetsTied.png MoS28RavenFlying.png MoS28NinjaHearSomething.png MoS28ExitMonastery.png MoS28ZaneWithTiedPIXAL.png MoS28HowPIXALFoundUs.png MoS28LetsCheck.png MoS28PleaseDont.png MoS28TakingTechnoBlade.png MoS28ZaneActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS28NoMoreViolence.png MoS28CalmDownGarmy.png MoS28PIXALTechnoBlade.png MoS28WhereAmI.png Pixal305.png MoS28ShockedGarmadon.png MoS28PIXALAboutOverlord.png MoS28FatherAndSon.png MoS28WhyDidBorgPleaseToSaveTheTechnoBlades.png MoS28PIXALAboutRemovingOverlordsVirus.png MoS28NinjaShockedInformation.png MoS28ShockedPIXAL.png MoS28WhatsUpPIXAL.png MoS28ImNotMyself.png MoS28WhoCameWithYou.png MoS28ICameWithNindroids.png MoS28DidYouSayNindroids.png MoS28WeCantSeeNindroids.png MoS28WhereAreNindroids.png MoS28OneOfNinjadroids.png MoS28ThatsNindroids.png MoS28NindroidsArmyRing.png MoS28WeAreAttacked.png MoS28BattleTime.png MoS28KaiVSNindroid.png MoS28ZaneVSNindroidWarrior.png MoS28JayVSNindroids.png MoS28GoodTurn.png MoS28Cole.png MoS28ColeSpinjitzu.png MoS28NindroidsAttackGarmadon.png MoS28GarmyVSNindroids.png MoS28GarmyAvoids.png MoS28GarmysSilentFistStyle.png MoS28ZaneAttacked.png MoS28LloydFightingNindroidWarrior.png MoS28LloydTryingUsingEnergy.png MoS28NoLloydDontDoIt.png MoS28LloydsSecondAttack.png MoS28LloydGoldenSpinjitzu.png|Lloyd doing his new Golden Spinjtzu MoS28LloydVSNindroids.png MoS28LloydSavesZane.png MoS28NyaVSNindroids.png MoS28LaserBack.png MoS28NyaEliminatesNindroids.png MoS28NindroidsWaterfall.png MoS28UsingFeet.png MoS28AttackFromMontains.png MoS28NindroidsJetpack.png MoS28HurryEveryone.png MoS28LetsGoAway.png MoS28CatchYou.png MoS28HowToEscapeEveryone.png MoS28HowToEscape.png MoS28IHaveAnIdea.png MoS28MonasteryAttacked.png MoS28WheelVillage.png MoS28WheelVSNindroids.png MoS28MonasteryVillageNight.png MoS28WheelMoon.png MoS28WheellForest.png MoS28Autopilot.png MoS28Attack.png MoS28NindroidsVehicles.png MoS28OffriderMountains.png MoS28KaiFighterNinjaCopterMountains.png MoS28CryptorInMech.png MoS28VehiclesChased.png MoS28Destructor.png MoS28FireBallsOnHaven.png MoS28VehiclesDestroyed.png MoS28CryptorCelebration.png MoS28CryptorLaughs.png MoS28WheelAtForest.png MoS28AreYouOK.png MoS28ImGoingWithYou.png MoS28LloydWithHisParents.png MoS28WaitAtMoment.png MoS28LetsSplitUp.png MoS28LetsSplitUpForSafe.png MoS28GoToSamuraiXCaveLloyd.png MoS28JayAboutSamuraiXCave.png MoS28LloydAboutGoingTo.png MoS28WhatAreGoingToDoNya.png MoS28WeMustCutOffThePower.png MoS28BorgTowerNight.png MoS28OverlordAboutNinjasEscape.png MoS28TheyveEscaped.png MoS28OverlordsReaction.png MoS28DontFailAgainGeneralCryptor.png MoS28NindroidMechdragon.png MoS28CircusTrain.png MoS28CircusDirector.png MoS28RoadBlocked.png MoS28NindroidsSearchingCircusTrain.png MoS28CryptorChecks.png MoS28MagicianLaughs.png MoS28ThereArentNinjas.png MoS28YouCanDrive.png MoS28RoadUnblocked.png MoS28ThatsAllClear.png MoS28JayWithClown.png MoS28MagicianAndClown.png MoS28NinjaListenToMagician.png MoS28GoodLuckEveryone.png MoS28TheyDisappeared.png MoS28Discussion.png MoS28NinjaAboutShutOff.png MoS28DontForgetItJay.png MoS28PIXALCanStopWorking.png MoS28DontTellZaneAnything.png MoS28WhereIsZane.png MoS28ZaneBeingRepaired.png MoS28StartingRepair.png MoS28ThankYouPIXAL.png Pixal306.png MoS28PIXALSeesZanesHeart.png MoS28ZanesHeart.png MoS28Fascinated.png MoS28WhatAreYouSeeingPIXAL.png MoS28IShouldWatchYourHeart.png MoS28IShouldWatchItFar.png MoS28OhThatPains.png MoS28ImSorryZane.png MoS28IWantToKnowWhyAreYouamazing.png MoS28ILoveYouPIXAL.png MoS28IAmNotWonderfull.png MoS28ZaneShockedThatPIXALIsntAmazing.png MoS28IAmPIXAL.png MoS28RepairIsOver.png MoS28LloydAndHisFatherRunning.png MoS28ZanesFalcon.png MoS28DragonsSkeleton.png MoS28FalconLands.png MoS28ISeeSamuraiXSign.png MoS28LloydPressesAButton.png MoS28SamuraiXCaveOpening.png MoS28ComeOnFather.png MoS28StairsDown.png MoS28UndergroundEntrance.png XCave301.png MoS28IShouldBeSamuraiInsteadNinja.png MoS28GarmadonTakesOffTheSheet.png MoS28WhyAreThereWeaponsInCar.png MoS28ThatsGoodQuestionFather.png MoS28GarmadonLaughing.png MoS28ProtoSamX.png MoS28ICanDrive.png MoS28SamuraiXCaveExit.png MoS28YeahHaHa.png MoS28ThatsWonderfulFather.png MoS28Corridor.png MoS28HereWeGoMySon.png MoS28FarAway.png MoS28CircusTrainNight.png MoS28ColeWithComicbook.png MoS28HeyNya.png MoS28WeArentAMarriedCouple.png MoS28NyaTellingAboutNotBeingMarried.png MoS28ColeAboutTheStudents.png MoS28DarethTakesACareOfThem.png MoS28WhatDoYouThinkNya.png MoS28LookingAt.png MoS28YouAreFineCole.png MoS28Nya&Jay.png MoS28NyaLooksAtCole.png MoS28ColesCrush.png MoS28HeyWhatAreYouDoing.png MoS28RouteOver.png MoS28ArrivalAtWindStormFarms.png MoS28BeforeLightningHits.png MoS28BeCareful.png MoS28WeHaveTrouble.png MoS28PowerStationView.png MoS28NindroidsInElectricyTower.png MoS28AllRight.png MoS28ImStayingMyDearZane.png MoS28SeeYouLaterPIXAL.png MoS28BeCarefulBeforeNinjas.png MoS28CryptorsPrediction.png MoS28MinDroid.png MoS28YouDidntGrowUp.png MoS28CryptorCallingMindroid.png MoS28NindroidsLaugh.png MoS28NindroidsOnDuty.png MoS28AllClear.png MoS28OnTheStationTop.png MoS28ItsThePowerStationsCenter.png MoS28PowerStationInside.png MoS28IDontKnowWhichButtonIsRight.png MoS28LetsCheckTheButton.png MoS28JayAccidentlyTurnOnMusic.png MoS28WhatDoIHear.png MoS28HeyILoveThatHit.png MoS28TurnOffJay.png MoS28OhMyGod.png MoS28AnyButtonWorks.png MoS28DoesSomeoneHaveAnotherIdea.png MoS28KaiWithTechnoBlade.png MoS28OKLetsTryEveryone.png MoS28KaiFails.png MoS28IHateTechnology.png MoS28WaitKaiIWillTry.png MoS28OhDear.png MoS28ColeFails.png MoS28Min-DroidHears.png MoS28NinjasVoicesFromInside.png MoS28Min-DroidWithASword.png MoS28ThatsNinjasVoices.png MoS28PIXALAboutNinjasCaught.png MoS28NindroidsReadyToAttack.png MoS28IShouldHelpThenInThis.png MoS28PIXALRuns.png MoS28PIXALToTheHelp.png MoS28PIXALSHook.png MoS28NindroidsOutside.png MoS28GeneralCryptor.png MoS28KnockKnock.png MoS28PIXALSQuickArrival.png MoS28ThereYouAre.png MoS28PIXALShockedAtCryptor.png MoS28CryptorPrepairsToShoot.png MoS28ExplosionFlame.png MoS28PowerStationAlarmActivated.png MoS28NyaPanic.png MoS28CryptorOnScreen.png MoS28CloseTheDoorAndTryToShutDown.png MoS28OhNoPIXAL.png MoS28NindroidsAttackPIXAL.png MoS28LetMeSavePIXAL.png MoS28YouAreCrazyZane.png MoS28SheRepairedMeNotYou.png MoS28IMustHelpHer.png MoS28MinDroidEnters.png MoS28NindroidInFunSize.pngHere MoS28PuddleLandsNight.png MoS28LloydDrinking.png MoS28ProtoSamXNight.png MoS28GarmadonTired.png MoS28GarmadonRests.png MoS28GarmadonRelaxing.png MoS28HmmTastyWater.png MoS28LloydSmiles.png MoS28FatherWakeUp.png MoS28EnterOfMechDragon.png MoS28GarmadonWakesUp.png MoS28NindroidMechdragonAtNightHeaven.png MoS28WeMustEscape.png MoS28YesFather.png MoS28LloydRunningFromMechdragon.png MoS28LloydTarget.png MoS28ImComingFather.png MoS28LloydJumpsIntoProtoSamX.png MoS28QuicklyFather.png MoS28HurryUpFatherItsMechDragon.png MoS28ComeOnStart.png MoS28MechdragonStartingToAttack.png MoS28LloydUsingEnergyOnProtoSamX.png MoS28DriveAwaySon.png MoS28QuickDrive.png MoS28MechDragonWillCatchUsFather.png MoS28OhMyGodWhichWeaponCanIChoose.png MoS28ProtoSamXFirstShoot.png MoS28FailedShoot.png MoS28IDontLikeWeapons.png MoS28LloydIsAffairdOfBeingCaught.png MoS28MechDragonDoesntGiveUp.png MoS28MechDragonTurbo.png MoS28PowerStationZaneVSNindroids.png MoS28ZaneSpinjitzu.png MoS28GoAway.png MoS28ZaneFightsOneOfNindroids.png MoS28AndSoAreYou.png MoS28YouAreNext.png MoS28ZaneSeesCryptor.png MoS28ZaneHelp.png MoS28DontWorryPIXAL.png MoS28TechnoBladeSecondActivation.png MoS28LetHerGoCryptor.png MoS28CryptorBlocks.png MoS28LeaveHerAlone.png MoS28YouWereTheFirstNindroidZane.png MoS28ZaneFightsCryptor.png MoS28ZaneFailsPainfully.png MoS28ZaneLosesTechnoBlade.png MoS28GiveUpCryptor.png MoS28WhiteNinjaFightsGeneralCryptor.png MoS28ZaneGetsKicked.png MoS28YouLoseZane.png MoS28BeCarefulZane.png MoS28OhItPains.png MoS28ThatsAFutureVision.png MoS28NyaSearchingSwitchButtons.png MoS28PowerStationBattle.png MoS28MinDroidSpins.png MoS28HackHimCole.png MoS28MinDroidBlocksColesAttack.png MoS28HesHard.png MoS28WeDontKnowWhenWeGiveUp.png MoS28MinDroidReadyToShoot.png MoS28NinjaDontGiveUp.png MoS28StationHeartDamage.png MoS28HeyIHaveAnIdeaJay.png MoS28ThatsNotTimeForNextLesson.png MoS28HeyYouShootThere.png MoS28ShootThereMinDroid.png MoS28MinDroidShootsAgain.png MoS28KaiJumpsOver.png MoS28ThatsGoodIdeaKai.png MoS28OpenTheDoorNya.png MoS28OfCourseCole.png MoS28NyaOpenTheDoor.png MoS28NindroidsEnterInside.png MoS28ArtOfSilentFistNinjaVSNindroids.png MoS28NinjaSilentFist.png MoS28HeyThatWorks.png MoS28ChaseScene.png MoS28MechDragonAttacksLloydAndHisFather.png MoS28LookOut.png MoS28OhNooooo.png MoS28MechDragonCuts.png MoS28YouMissMechDragon.png MoS28MechDragonAttacksAgain.png MoS28MechDragonStrikesAgain.png MoS28AndBecauseIToldNoForBeingAgresive.png MoS28NinjaVSNindroids.png MoS28MinDroidsAttack.png MoS28MinDroidAtTheAir.png MoS28JayTechno.png MoS28MinDroidKicks.png MoS28NowEveryone.png MoS28MinDroidBreaksTheStationHeart.png MoS28JayAndColeWatchingMinDroid.png MoS28MinDroidWillExplode.png MoS28MinDroidsLastMomentBeforeExplosion.png MoS28Explosion.png MoS28JayAndColeExplosion.png MoS28NindroidsDeactivation.png MoS28PowerStationShutDown.png MoS28BlackoutFals.png MoS28PuddleLandsView.png MoS28MechdragonShutDown.png MoS28ProtoSamXView.png MoS28WhatsHappenedWithMechdragon.png MoS28MechDragonLands.png MoS28Hooray.png MoS28NinjagoCityShutDown.png MoS28SecurityBotsDeactivated.png MoS28HoverCoptersFallDown.png MoS28CitizensCelebrity.png MoS28HoorayTheyDidIt.png MoS28NinjagoCityAfterTheBlackout.png MoS28WeDidIt.png MoS28NinjasSeeingZaneAndPIXAL.png MoS28PIXALLosesEnergy.png MoS28DidYouKnowThatPIXAL.png Pixal307.png MoS28SayNothingTillWeWillNewEnergy.png MoS28YouDestroyedOnlyEnergyPower.png MoS28TakeMyHandZane.png MoS28PIXALLastMomentBeforeDeactivation.png MoS28ZaneSmiles.png MoS28PIXALDeactivated.png MoS28DeactivatedPIXALSHand.png MoS28SadNinjaTeam.png MoS28NinjaPowerStation.png MoS28PowerStationLastView.png MoS28IsItOver.png MoS28BallanceIsShifted.png MoS28Ending.png pl:Droga Milczącej Pięści Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network